After War locations
A list of locations in the After War era. Earth Africa In May, 0015 AW, Africa gets conquered by the New United Nations Earth. Asia Democratic Republic of Gastar Located to the north of the United Kingdom of Northernbell and the People's Republic of Estard, the Democratic Republic of Gastar shares a border with the two countries. Joining in an alliance against the New United Nations Earth forces during the New UNE's Asian Campaign, the country holds out till Northernbell falls, signing a peace treaty with the New UNE thinking that the People's Republic of Estard might attack them to rekindle their ethnic hatred of each other. People's Republic of Estard A small nation in south Asia located to the south of the United Kingdom of Northernbell and the Democratic Republic of Gastar. The nation is under the rule of Prince Willis Aramis, and was part of an alliance against the New United Nations Earth government. When Northernbell falls, the country is forced to surrender to the New United Nations Earth in order to prevent a possible ethnic cleansing by their former ally and long time adversaries the Democratic Republic of Gastar. United Kingdom of Northerbell A country which rests between the countries of the People's Republic of Estard and the Democratic Republic of Gastar, often acting as the arbitrator during disputes between the two countries in their ethnic hatred of one another. Forming an alliance with the two other countries during the Asian Campaign of the New United Nations Earth military, it was the first to fall in a large scale attack by the New UNE called "Operation S" or "Operation Sacrifice". North America After the 7th Space War, the continent is nearly lawless and filled with Vultures. Fort Severn A town located in the mountains of North America, it is the home of Carris Nautilus and Nomoa Long. The town is nearly destroyed when the massive Mobile Armor MAN-003 Patulia launched and attacked under Nomoa's command. After the destruction of the Patulia, Carris stays in the city to help rebuild it. New Orleans base A former United Nations Earth base, in AW 0015, this large base serves as the headquarter of the North American resistance forces against the New UNE. The base has its own Mass Driver and from there the Vulture crew of the Freeden fly's into space using the new Freeden II. Pacific Ocean Saints Island An island in the Pacific Ocean, it has prospered due to its energy plant that has survived since before the end of the 7th Space War. The island loses its independence when it is taken over by the New United Nations Earth when it sought to unify the Earth once more. Sea of Lorelei A part of the Pacific Ocean which got this name because people say that the ghost of a woman appears there. During the 7th Space War, the United Nations Earth conducted a secret operation there, known as Operation L, but all parts of it drowned in the sea, including the Newtype Lucille Liliant. Zonder Epta A small island located in the Pacific Ocean. This island was used as a top secret military testing site where a number of the new mobile suits used by the New United Nations Earth government were developed. The base also served as the center of operations for the Frost Brother's in their Pacific operations. Zonder Epta is also where the remains of the GX-9900 Gundam X piloted by Jamil Neate were stored and used in the development of the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. Following the activation of the Double X, the island was destroyed by Garrod Ran with the use of the Twin satellite cannon to prevent such weapons from being created again. South America Before the war, the headquarters of the Old UNE was there, making it a favorable target for the mass colony drop. As a result of this, the whole continent is a mess and probably unhabitable. Space 7th military colony One of the Space Revolutionary Army colonies that survived the war intact. In AW 0015, the spaceship carrying Garrod and his Gundam was to deliver them to this colony but Garrod was able to escape. Cloud 9 A space colony that serves as the capital of the Space Revolutionary Army. One of the space colonies in orbit opposite of the moon, it is a part of the original group of colonies that broke away from the United Nations Earth to form an independent government, which triggered the 7th Space War. Lodge Bay rescue station An abandoned satellite in space, the station became a short-time home for Garrod Ran and Pala Sys after the destruction of Satelicon. Lunar base A base on the moon where the remains of D.O.M.E. are stored. It also serves as an important part of the Satellite System, since from this base the microwave beam is sent to a mobile suit which uses the system. The base is protected by a large number of FX-9900-D G-Bit D.O.M.E. units, which are all under the control of D.O.M.E. In AW 0015 the base is destroyed at the end of the 8th Space War. Satelicon asteroid base An asteroid base which was abandoned after the 7th Space War, up until AW 0015 it served as the headquarters of the anti-SRA organization known as Satelicon. From there the group attacked the SRA whenever they could but the SRA finally found their base and attacked it with their forces. Despite being helped by Garrod in his Gundam Double X, the asteroid base is destroyed by the SRA using special photon particle missiles. Category:Locations